Solo para ti
by KahlanAka05
Summary: En una misteriosa ciudad, repleta de misterios y conspiraciones, una chica intentará huir de su pasado sin darse cuenta se verá envuelta cada vez más en su oscuridad. Pero no todo está perdido los lazos de amor y amistad forjados podrán superar incluso al propio destino. Es un AU con AceXOcXLaw y otras parejas de los Mugiwaras.
1. Libertad engañosa y malas compañias

**¡Hola! Bueno aquí traigo esta historia que llevaba tiempo en mi cabeza, espero que guste w.w y muchas gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad al fic.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece así como sus personajes pertenecen al gran Oda-sama.**

** Capitulo 1. Libertad engañosa y malas compañias **

La puerta del taxi se abrió. Por fin tras más de tres horas de viaje podía respirar un aire limpio y puro. Bueno…el habitual en una gran ciudad como Grand Line. Una ciudad de lo más singular. Algo que a ella le gustaba era un lugar donde se podían vivir miles de aventuras, siempre que se estuviese con la gente adecuada. A pesar de las más de dos horas de avión y casi una en coche estaba llena de energía.

Pagó al taxista y avanzó hasta lo que sería su nuevo hogar durante su estancia en la única universidad de esa misma ciudad. Un lugar privilegiado, según su padre y según sus repipis amigos. Pero los motivos por los que la muchacha se había mudado, no eran solo académicos. Era impulsiva, pero esta vez sabía que debía actuar con más cautela.

Tocó el timbre de lo que sería su nuevo piso. Una cara sonriente aunque algo somnolienta abrió la puerta. No era de extrañar pues eran las ocho de la mañana de un apacible domingo.

-¿¡Kara-san!? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Pensé que llegarías sobre las doce.

-Sí lo sé Nami-san, pero decidí adelantar el viaje.-Dijo con una sonrisa, ella estaba a pleno rendimiento.

-Pasa.-Dijo la peli naranja con un bostezo.- ¿Te ayudo?-Preguntó al ver las dos grandes maletas que portaba su amiga.

-No hace falta.-Dijo entrando con algo de dificultad. Después de unos segundos de forcejeo una de las maletas cayó al suelo. El sonido se amplificó y resonó por toda la casa. Seguro que hasta los vecinos se habían despertado.

La invitada observó el piso. Tenía dos plantas, las cuales a pesar de no ser gigantes tampoco era pequeña. Un gran salón-comedor, donde había una mesa plegable, ahora en su forma más pequeña, donde solo cabían cuatro personas, pero que si se la llegaba a estirar por completo daba cabida a muchas más. En esa misma estancia había un gran sillón de cuatro plazas, donde a cada lado había otros dos de una sola plaza, se encontraba enfrente de una ostentosa tele, también había varias vitrinas y otros pequeños muebles dispersados por ahí, incluido una mesa de estudio, donde había un montón de papeles encima. Al lado sin llegar a estar separada por una puerta se encontraba la cocina. Y al fondo del salón-comedor había otra puerta que correspondía al baño, el único de la casa por desgracia, iba a ser una guerra compartirlo por las mañanas. En el piso de arriba era donde se encontraban los tres cuartos correspondientes tanto a su nueva como antiguas inquilinas.

En lo que Kara apoyaba las aparatosas maletas al lado del sofá, tras haber aceptado un vaso de agua por parte de Nami, otra chica bajaba de forma perezosa por las escaleras. Era una muchacha de la misma edad que las otras dos, unos dieciocho tal vez diecinueve, con largos cabellos azules.

-Vivi, te hemos despertado, lo siento-Dijo Nami mientras servía el vaso de agua.

-Ha sido mi culpa, lo siento.-Dijo Kara.

-No pasa nada.-Dijo poniendo las manos por delante, en realidad tenía ganas de conocer a su nueva compañera.-Así que eres Kara-san, mucho gusto.-Dijo tendiéndole la mano, estaba claro que tenía una amabilidad natural.

-Sí, es un placer.-Le correspondió el saludo.

-Bien, ¿qué tal si te enseño tu cuarto?-Dijo Nami entregándole el vaso de agua.

-Claro.-Dijo tras tomar un sorbo y colocarlo sobre la mesa.

-Vamos te va encantar, en mi opinión es el mejor de los tres, pero claro este apartamento es de la hermana de Nami, así que ella lo tenía.- Le dijo Vivi agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella escaleras arribas, era increíble cómo se llenaba d energía en pocos segundos.

La hermana de Nami, Nojiko, había decidido cederle este piso a su hermana pequeña, ya que ella había decidido mudarse y alejarse un poco de allí. Ahora mismo se encontraba en un viaje con unos amigos alrededor del mundo, tardarían unos meses en volverse a ver, pero Nami estaba feliz por ella, al fin y al cabo había costado mucho convencerla de que se fuera. Por eso y con el permiso de su hermana mayor había ofrecido a su amiga, que casualmente buscaba piso para mudarse, venir a vivir con ella.

-Es enorme.-Exclamó Kara al ver la luminosa estancia. Las paredes eran de un color granate que combinaba a la perfección con lo blanco de los muebles. Tenía una cama enorme y mullida, que asemejaba una nube por las voluminosas colchas. Un gran armario y una mesilla de noche con una lámpara encima. Lo único que le faltaba y las otras dos habitaciones tenían era un balcón, aunque la ventana era gigante así que no suponía mucha diferencia.

-¿A que si?-Dijo la otra complacida de que a su nueva compañera le gustase el cuarto.

-¿Alguien me ayuda?-Se escuchó una voz desde las escaleras.

-¿Por qué las has subido sola?-Dijo Kara al ver a Nami haciendo equilibrios por subir las maletas, tras un suspiro se acercó y la ayudó.

-Tendrías que habernos esperado.-Le replicó Vivi mientras también se acercaba.

Colocadas por fin las maletas en el dormitorio correspondiente, Vivi dijo algo que hizo que Nami abandonase por completo las pocas esperanzas que conservaba de poder irse a dormir de nuevo.

-¿Vamos a desayunar fuera?-Preguntó de lo más animada la peli azul. Nami puso los ojos en blanco conociendo ya la respuesta de Kara.

-¿De verdad? Me encantaría.-Las dos muchachas miraron a Nami intentando convencerla sin intercambiar palabra de que accediese a ir con ellas.

-Vale, iré.-Dijo tras unos segundos de tensión.-Pero pagáis vosotras.-Dicho esto se fue a su cuarto a vestirse. Vivi sonrió, le hizo un gesto a Kara de que esperase y también se dirigió a su cuarto.

La muchacha decidió ir a su nuevo cuarto a esperar. Abrió una de las maletas y comenzó a guardar algo de ropa en los cajones de una cómoda al lado del armario. Se miró en el espejo que había en esta.

Kara era de tez clara y de casi la misma altura que Nami, quizás algo más alta, y a pesar de no tener unas curvas tan acentuadas como las de la peli naranja tampoco se quedaba atrás. Sus largas piernas y sus no muy pronunciadas caderas hacían que su tonificado cuerpo fuese muchas veces el centro de atención de las miradas. A eso acompañaban unos ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas que se juntaban con unas facciones suaves, dulces y descaradas a la vez. Su cabello del color del chocolate, era largo hasta la cintura, y a partes iguales entre ondulado y liso. Estaba claro que ninguna de las tres muchachas se quedaba atrás en belleza.

Se sentó en la cama y se tumbó, mirando el techo, ahora que se acostaba el cansancio del viaje comenzaba a afectarla. Cerró los ojos por un momento.

-Ah no, ahora no vas a dormir. Vamos a desayunar como tú querías.-Dijo Nami zarandeándola.

-Nami-san no seas brusca.-Le dijo Vivi que estaba en la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy…-Dijo levantándose, miró el reloj de la pared, sin darse cuenta habían pasado unos diez minutos. Miró a Nami, que le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantar, acepto la ayuda y se incorporó.-Perdona.

Bajaron por las escaleras y se dirigieron a la puerta. Al salir las tres sonrieron.

-¿Adónde vamos?-Preguntó Nami.

-No lo sé, pero no muy lejos, me ha entrado hambre.-Le respondió Vivi.

Las muchachas caminaron solo durante cinco minutos, tomando varias bifurcaciones y llegando a una pequeña cafetería.

-Te dije cerca, pero…para venir aquí mejor no salíamos.-Dijo Vivi entre risas.

-Si quieres vamos a otro.-Le habló la otra.

-No da igual, tengo hambre. ¿A ti te parece bien Kara-san?

-Si, por mi va genial. Cuanto antes comamos mejor.-Dijo esta con una sonrisa. "Me recuerda a alguien"-Dijo para sí la peli naranja.

Entraron y pidieron, fueron atendidas a los pocos minutos. La comida pintaba deliciosa, a Kara le encantaban las tortitas y más aun con nata.

-¿Como os conocisteis tú y Nami-san?-Preguntó con curiosidad Vivi sin terminarse aún el plato. Nami no había querido contarle nada de la que sería su nueva compañera, ni siquiera a los demás se lo había dicho. Kara que justo en ese momento estaba con la boca llena tuvo que tragar a toda prisa. Se limpió y procedió.

-Nos conocimos el año pasado. Vine de…vacaciones.-Concluyó, se detuvo unos segundos pensativa y luego reanudó.- En el mes que estuve aquí conocí a Nami-san y a Nojiko-san y también a Luffy-kun, Zoro-kun, Sanji-kun, Usopp-sama, Chopper-kun y Kaya-san.-Dijo con alegría.

-Ahh, así que no eres una desconocida. Nami nunca me dijiste nada…

-Pensé que no volvería aquí.-Dijo rápidamente.- Pero me equivoqué. Y luego Nami-san me dijo que Nojiko-san había decidido marcharse, y que quedaba la habitación libre. Fue de improviso pero acepté la oferta.

-De hecho se sorprendió mucho cuando se lo pregunté.-Dijo entre risas Nami.

-¿Y por qué decidiste volver?-La miró con curiosidad Vivi.

-Por la universidad. Me han dicho que es de las mejores y…

-Sí lo sabemos, todos dicen lo mismo de la universidad…pero estoy segura de que hay más.-Dijo Nami dándole un ligero codazo. Ella y Kara habían mantenido el contacto durante ese año, pero su nueva amiga siempre había sido reservada con su pasado, así que quizás ahora tendrían la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.

-¿Qué me he perdido?-Preguntó Vivi.

-Nada.-Dijo presurosa Kara. De hecho era imposible que Nami supiese nada. Aunque la joven era bastante lista. Pero no, no debía preocuparse por eso.-Por cierto Nami-san ¿Qué hay de ti y Sanji-kun?- Dijo metiéndose un bocado en la boca después de poner una picara sonrisa.

-La relación no está definida.-Dijo sin más volviendo a concentrar su atención en su plato.

-Llevan tiempo con "si quiero pero no". Digamos que Sanji-kun es…voluble y Nami-san muy exigente.-Susurro Vivi.

Kara se acordaba de Sanji, un muchacho rubio y a su forma bastante atractivo. No negaba que era de las personas más caballerosas que había conocido pero a veces podía excederse. Eso era lo que no había convencido a Nami del todo, quería que él se volcase por completo en la relación al igual que ella lo haría.

-Entiendo…-Dijo Kara y volvió a centrarse en su desayuno.

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron, por capricho de Nami, a curiosear en las tiendas. Realmente miraron más que compraron, pero pasaron un buen rato compartiendo anécdotas. Volvieron alrededor de la hora de comer. Tras un buen almuerzo. Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde deshaciendo las maletas de Kara. Cuando anocheció las tres estaban demasiado cansadas. Se durmieron en cuanto apoyaron la cabeza en la almohada. Mañana iba a ser un gran día.

Kara estaba impaciente volvería a encontrarse con viejos amigos y hacer nuevos. Aunque también estaba preocupada quedaban muchos asuntos por resolver.

Por suerte no había faltado mucho a las clases, hacía solo dos semanas que habían empezado, por lo que no se perdería en medio de las explicaciones. Le había costado mucho convencer a su padre de que la dejase ir, a cambio por supuesto debía sacar buenas notas y disculparse con cierta persona. No era un trato justo pero ella había accedido, era la única forma, además su padre era muy bueno para los negocios y más aún si eso implicaba la seguridad de su pequeña. De hecho a su punto de vista era un milagro que la hubiese dejado marchar sola. Tal vez comenzaba a aceptar que su adorada hija ya no era una niña, aunque lo dudaba, algo se traía entre manos, pero ella no formaría parte de sus planes, podía cuidarse solita y pensaba demostrárselo.

Su padre no lo hacía con maldad, en verdad ni se daba cuenta de lo sobreprotector que llegaba a ser, pero siendo ella ahora su única hija y él un hombre con una alta posición, no era de extrañar que en los últimos años viendo las crecientes ansias de libertad de ella, se hubiese vuelto aún más protector. Pero hasta él sabía que debía respetar parte de las decisiones de ella sino al final todo sería peor, y no estaba sola, lo que le preocupaba era cuanto tardaría ella en hablar con él, no era muy dada a las disculpas. Pero no era de extrañar, el carácter de la muchacha era una extraña combinación entre el de él y el de su madre, una mezcla que podía llegar a ser aterradora e insólita.

El despertador sonaba insistentemente, Kara tuvo que pelearse con las mantas antes de poder apagarlo.

-Vamos dormilonas levantaos ya o llegaremos tarde.-Dijo una animada Vivi bajando las escaleras en dirección al baño.

Desayunaron y se vistieron a toda prisa, tal como había pensado Kara, compartir el baño había sido todo un desafío, pero se dijo que en cuanto pasase algún tiempo las tres se acostumbrarían. Salieron a paso ligero y se encaminaron hacia la facultad.

Tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar hasta un gran arco de piedra que hacía de entrada. Tras traspasar el umbral se encontraron ante ellas caminos de piedra que atravesaban el gigantesco y espacioso jardín. Al fondo se divisaban los tres edificios, todos ellos conectado entre sí, con sus cuatro pisos cada uno. Los diversos arboles disgregados se encontraban rebosantes de verde, algo digno de admirar ya que no era la mejor época del año para las plantas. También había diversos bancos de piedra que se repartían por todas las zonas estratégicamente. Detrás de los edificios se encontraba un gran campo donde se impartían las clases de gimnasia y se fomentaban diversos deportes.

-Kara-san, me olvidé de comentarte esto…-Nami se detuvo un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas.-No te asustes por la cantidad de peleas que verás. Ya sabes cómo es esta ciudad. Son muy comunes. También hay varias personas de las que deberías mantenerte alejada.

-Así que resulta no es el lugar tranquilo y pacifico que anunciaban los folletos. No te preocupes, me he criado entre problemas.-Dijo Kara intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

Las peleas casi nunca llegaban a ser nada realmente serio, más que nada eran los chicos intentando demostrar su poderío, o la lucha de algunos valientes contra los abusones para proteger a sus amigos. Aun así la mayoría de los que asistían allí procedían de buena familia, lo que les proporcionaba cierta impunidad que ellos aprovechaban.

-Alli vienen algunos problemas.-Dijo Vivi con sonrisa burlona s mientras señalaba a un grupo de jóvenes que se les acercaban corriendo, aunque había uno que corría más que los demás.

-¡Ka-chan!-Dijo un animado Luffy llegando hasta ella.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Luffy-san!- Lo saludó con alegría.-He pedido el traslado esta universidad.

-¡Genial! Shishishishi.- Los demás del grupo iban llegando, había caras conocidas aunque no todas. Sus viejos conocidos la saludaron y le dieron la bienvenida.

-Kara-san este es Sabo-kun.-Dijo Vivi que entrelazaba su mano con la de él.-Y él es Ace-san.-Dijo señalando al muchacho con pecas que se encontraba al lado de Luffy.

-Encantada.-Dijo Kara estrechándoles las manos, inusualmente el agarre con el moreno duró un poco más que con él otro.

Un muchacho se acercó corriendo hasta ellos, más concretamente a Sabo y le susurró algo casi inaudible. Sabo asintió y le hizo un gesto a Luffy y a Ace.

El grupo de jóvenes se dispersó. Usopp y Kaya se alejaron, mientras el primero hacia reír a la segunda. Zoro y Sanji comenzaron a discutir sobre una tontería y también se alejaron entre gritos. En cambio Nami y Vivi siguieron al par de morenos y al rubio, Kara las acompañó.

Los muchachos se acercaron a otro grupo de jóvenes, unos quince tal vez más. El cabecilla según le acababa de decir Nami se llamaba Bellamy de último curso.

-Nami, Luffy había dicho que tenía hermanos ¿son ellos?

-Sí, son un trió de cabezas huecas, pero mantienen a raya a los abusones. Aquí son una celebridad, al menos entre las chicas.- Rió y miró a Vivi. La peli azul se sonrojó. Ya se había acostumbrado a los chismorreos constantes de las fans, pero eso no quería decir que le gustasen. Acababa de tocar el timbre dando así inicio a las clases, pero poca gente había decidido perderse la pelea. A pesar de que eran casi diarias pocas veces luchaban contra alguien que tal vez les ocasionase algún problema.

-Otra vez abusando de los más débiles.-Dijo Ace arrogante.

-Te habíamos avisado Bellamy.-Habló el rubio en el mismo tono.

-Jajajaja. Otra vez con lo mismo. No he hecho nada.-Se excusó este.-Pero como queráis.

La pelea comenzó, los movimientos de Bellamy y sus secuaces eran rápidos pero los hermanos los superaban, parecía que hasta con facilidad. Puñetazos, patadas y hasta cabezazos fueron lanzados con furia.

-Son fuertes.-Dijo Kara sorprendida.

-Siempre están metidos en todos los enredos.-Dijo Nami con resignación.-Chicas me voy ya sé cómo termina esto. Ah, Kara tengo esto para ti.-Le tendió un papel.-Son los horarios de tus clases, he escrito el número de las aulas. Solo tienes que ir a secretaria y que te entreguen los libros. Nos vemos luego.-Dicho esto se marchó.

La contienda terminó con un Bellamy tirado en el suelo tras un potente puñetazo de Luffy. Al parecer en lo que las chicas hablaban Bellamy había dicho algo que no debía sobre Ace lo que habría provocado la furia del menor de los hermanos. El resto de jóvenes que aun podían moverse salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Por fin terminó.-Dijo la peli azul.-Corre Sabo-Kun vamos a llegar tarde.-Lo cogió de la mano y este simplemente le sonrió.-Kara-san la secretaria está en el edificio principal, está nada más entrar no tiene perdida.

-Gracias.

-Has visto Ka-chan como le hemos pateado el trasero.-Dijo el muchacho moreno colocándose su sombrero de paja con una sonrisa.

-Sí, cada día estas más fuerte Luffy-kun.

-Pero todavía no estás a mi nivel.-Dijo Ace atrapando con uno de sus brazos a su hermano pequeño.

-Me falta muy poco para ganarte.

-No te lo tengas tan creído.-Le replicó el otro.

-¿Quieres pelea?

-¿Alguna vez he rechazado una?-Sonrió con presunción.

-Chicos una pregunta antes. El edificio principal es el del centro ¿no?

-Cual va a ser sino. Shshishisi, Ka-chan eres muy divertida.-Dijo Luffy, Kara se sonrojó, no le veía la gracia, que iba a saber ella de ese sitio si nunca había estado allí.

-Hablando de clases, Luffy tenemos que irnos ya, llegamos tarde. Un placer, hasta luego.-Le dijo el pecoso mientras tiraba de Luffy, el cual se resistía a ir a clase.

Entró al edificio y allí estaba, la secretaria, solo una pequeña ventanilla la conectaba con el exterior.

-Buenos días.-Le dijo la mujer mayor de la ventanilla con una voz inusualmente grave.

-Buenos días.-Entregó el papel informativo que decía que libros debían entregarle. La mujer desapareció por unos minutos y volvió cargada con varios libros.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias. Ehm ¿podría decirme como llegar aquí?-Le preguntó mientras le enseñaba la hoja con los horarios.

-En el segundo piso, pasillo de la derecha, al fondo del todo.

-Que pase un buen día.-Kara se despidió y subió por las escaleras, avanzó por el pasillo y llegó a la puerta. Antes de tocar sintió algo de vergüenza, no le gustaba nada ser la chica nueva. Se armó de valor y tras tocar y recibir permiso entró.

-Yohohohoho, buenos días. Supongo que eres la nueva alumna. Siéntate.

Kara no pudo evitar fijarse en el gran montón de pelo afro que tenía su nuevo profesor, además de altísimo. Se sentó en uno de los pocos pupitres que quedaban libres, todos la miraban. Oyó algunos cuchicheos pero no llegó a entender lo que decían.

-Hola otra vez Kara-san.-Le dijo una voz conocida.

-¿¡Kaya-san!?-La muchacha se alegró de ver una cara conocida.

-¿También estas estudiando medicina?

-Más o menos.

-Que bien, nos vamos a ver mucho.

La clase se pasó más rápido de lo que se esperaba. El profesor Brook era divertido, algo raro a veces, pero simpático. Tras otras dos horas de clase conociendo a sus nuevos profesores y compañeros, tenía un pequeño descanso. Se decidió a ir a la cafetería, el cochambroso desayuno que se había preparado no parecía ser suficiente para sus inquietas tripas. Se oía un gran alboroto ahí dentro, y cuanto más se acercaba más fuerte se hacía. Parecía que la universidad entera estaba metida ahí dentro.

-Luffy no te lo comas todo. Deja algo para los demás.-Gritaba Nami.

-Aquí tienes mi querida Nami-swan.-Dijo Sanji acercándose galantemente.

-Gracias Sanji-kun.

-¡Luffy eso es mío!-Se quejaba Usopp. Luffy habló con la boca llena escupiéndole.

-Guarda los modales.-Le dijo un alterado Sanji mientras se sentaba al lado de Nami.

-Más comida.-Volvió a gritar Luffy.

La muchacha se dio media vuelta y salió se allí. Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo. Y por desgracia sus amigos no eran los únicos que estaban armando jaleo ahí dentro. Se decidió a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol, ya compraría algo más tarde.

-Hola preciosa.-Le dijo un chico alto y de pelo rojo en punta de aspecto amenazante.-Eres la nueva ¿verdad?

Al ver que la muchacha no le contestaba continúo:-Te he visto esta mañana junto con esos paletos.

-¿Y tú eres…?

-Kid. Qué me dices preciosa ¿no prefieres estar con alguien de tu nivel en vez de con unos niñatos?

-Gracias pero creo que prefiero estar con esos niñatos antes que con unos matones presuntuosos.-Cogió sus cosas y se alejó.

Unas risitas resonaron a lo lejos, varias chicas lo habían escuchado todo. Kid se puso rojo de ira, nadie lo rechazaba y mucho menos lo dejaba en ridículo. Su rubio amigo le dio una palmada en el hombro.

El timbre volvió a tocar y ella volvía a llegar tarde. Avanzó por el edificio subiendo y bajando escaleras no encontraba el numero del aula y los pasillos estaban desiertos. Unos pasos retumbaban en las paredes. Se empezó a poner nerviosa parecía que la estaban siguiendo.

De repente al cruzar una de las esquinas una mano le apresó la muñeca y la chocó contra la pared.

-Suéltame.-Le gritó al chico pelirrojo mientras intentaba soltarse de su agarre. Kid reía.

-Me has dejado en ridículo. Nadie me deja en ridículo.

-Te digo que me sueltes.

-Alguien como tú no debería estar con esos niñatos. Tu padre no lo aceptaría.

Kara se quedó helada, había contratado su padre a alguien para espiarla o Kid era alguien más influyente de lo que parecía. El pelirrojo siguió hablando pero ella no lo escuchaba.

-Si conoces a mi padre sabrás que no debes amenazarme.

-Sí sí conozco a los de tu calaña. Has ocultado bien tus huellas. Pero estas calles son peligrosas, deberías ir con cuidado. Es solo un consejo amistoso.

No había pasado prácticamente ni un día y ya la estaban amenazando, su mala suerte iba en aumento no cabía duda. Siguió intentando liberarse pero al parecer el pelirrojo no había terminado.

-¿Hay algún problema?-Preguntó una voz masculina.

Kid aflojó el agarre y la muchacha aprovechó para zafarse y alejarse.

-No ninguno Ace. Ya me marcho. Oye preciosa piensa en lo que te he dicho.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el moreno mirando hacia su muñeca colorada.

-Sí gracias.

-Te llamabas Kara ¿verdad?

-Si

-Luffy ha hablado maravillas de ti.

-¿En serio?-La incredulidad la inundaba, a saber lo que habría dicho, Luffy era bastante…directo.

-No te preocupes no ha dicho nada vergonzoso.-La tranquilizó. Conocía a su hermano y la inocencia de este para ciertos temas.

-Oh vale.-La muchacha volvió a coger su hoja de horario.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-La verdad es que sí.-Sonrió con vergüenza.-¿Sabes dónde está esta aula?

-Uhm…esta aula no existe.

-¿Qué?

-Creo está mal escrito. Espera creo que esto es un tres no un cinco ¿ves?-Le señaló el diminuto y mal escrito tres que los dos habían confundido con un cinco.

-Sí es verdad. Es en el otro edificio ¿no?

-Sí. ¿Te acompaño?-Dijo al ver como la muchacha ponía cara de preocupación. No era de extrañar ya llegaba tarde.

-Te lo agradecería, no quisiera perderme otra vez.-Le sonrió con vergüenza.

Avanzaron en silencio el moreno solo iba un poco más adelantado que ella. Tal vez gracias a su nuevo guía no llegase tan tarde, de seguro sin su ayuda habría tardado muchísimo más. Su sentido de la orientación no era muy distinto al de Zoro.

Observó mejor al muchacho que acababa de ayudarla. Caminaba tranquilo y con una sonrisa. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos pero tanto sus músculos de la espalda como de los brazos se marcaban en la camiseta amarrilla que vestía. Pero su rostro no se quedaba por detrás de su cuerpo. Tenía unos profundos ojos negros y unas pecas que junto a sus facciones creaban una combinación inmensamente atractiva.

-Aquí es.-Dijo llegando una puerta que estaba abierta.

-¡Ace-sama!-Saludaron varias alumnas de su interior. A lo que él respondió con un gesto de la mano. Tras ver a la muchacha que estaba a su lado un murmullo comenzó a invadir la silenciosa aula.

-¡Ace! ¡Ka-chan!-Vino corriendo hasta ellos un animado Luffy.

-Luffy-kun ¿también estas en esta clase?-Preguntó ella. Este asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-Llegó hasta la puerta un hombre musculoso de pelo blanco y con dos puros en la boca.

-Nada Smokey. Ah esta es Ka-chan es la nueva.-Le dijo a su profesor y con plena confianza le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda mientras entraba de nuevo al aula. Smoker le hizo un gesto a la muchacha de que entrara.

-Hasta luego.-La despidió Ace.

-Hasta luego.

-Vaya a clase Portgas, ya llega tarde.-Le dijo un serio Smoker mientras cerraba la puerta despacio.

-Sí, señor.-Dijo y se marchó.

La joven sintió como miradas de descontento se clavaban en ella.

-En pocas horas te has creado muchos enemigos.-Dijo Nami de forma burlona.

-Bienvenida al club.-Dijo Vivi con una comprensiva sonrisa. El compartir unos breves momentos con alguno de los tres hermanos era al parecer el sueño de muchas chicas del campus.

-Me alegro de que nos haya tocado juntas.-Dijo Kara mientras se sentaba en un pupitre por detrás de sus dos amigas.

-¿Te habías perdido?-Le preguntó Nami.

-Sí.-Admitió avergonzada.-Ace me encontró y me guió hasta aquí.

-Tranquila es normal que estés desorientada los primeros días.-La animó Vivi.

-¡Silencio! Vamos a comenzar la clase.-La severa voz de Smoker acalló todas las demás.

Tras terminar la hora las chicas se dividieron y se marcharon a sus respectivas clases, no sin antes explicarle a Kara con pelos y señales por donde debía ir para llegar a su siguiente aula.

Por fin el día lectivo había acabado y podía volver a casa, estaba agotada, pero más mentalmente que físicamente. Espero junto con Zoro, que milagrosamente había llegado antes que los demás, en el punto donde habían acordado reunirse.

Poco a poco todos fueron llegando. Primero Nami y Sanji que venían hablando alegremente, él muy galantemente le llevaba su bolso estudiantil. Al poco tiempo llegaban Vivi y Kaya hablando de la clase que acababan de recibir. Después llegó corriendo un asustado Usopp porque se había chocado accidentalmente con Bellamy, el cual lo estaba persiguiendo pero al ver que el trió de hermanos llegaba al punto de encuentro prefirió desistir.

-¿Qué tal el primer día?-Le preguntó Nami a Kara mientras se ponían en marcha. Las dos lideraban el grupo.

-No ha ido mal. Aunque el profesor Spandam es insoportable.-Era él, el que le había tocado a última hora, Kara se preguntó que como era posible que hubiesen contratado a un sujeto como ese. En los primeros cinco minutos ya estaba desesperada por salir de ahí. No le había caído nada bien.

-Sí lo sé, a mí también me da clase, es un idiota.-Dijo la peli naranja.-Aunque creo que antes de ser profesor había trabajado para el gobierno…

-Eh, chicas. Estábamos hablando de irnos a tomar algo. ¿Os parece?-Dijo Sabo alcanzándolas.

-Hay que aprovechar mientras tengamos tiempo.-Dijo Vivi. Y era cierto por ahora como el curso solo acababa de empezar no les mandaban demasiado trabajo, así que podían quedar todos juntos.

-Yo estoy agotada han sido demasiadas emociones.-Dijo Kara.

-Ohh venga Kara-san, te divertirás.-Insistió Vivi.

-Solo un ratito. Necesitamos toda la presencia femenina posible para controlar a esta panda.-Dijo la peli naranja.

-¡Si Ka-chan ven!- Habló Luffy.

-Chicos basta. Hay más días para quedar. No te preocupes.-Dijo Sabo tranquilizando al grupo.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de las tres muchachas. Nami le entregó sus llaves ya que todavía no habían hecho una copia.

-Espera Kara-san. Hemos avisado a alguien más que seguro que quiere verte.-Le dijo Nami.

-¿Quién?

-Espera un segundo, ya está al llegar.

En menos de medio minuto un pequeño muchacho unos quince-dieciséis años, pero que aparentaba mucho menos, apareció. Su alegría no podía expresarse con palabras.

-¡Chopper-kun!-Gritó.

-¡Ka-chan!-Sí, al parecer se le había pegado la peculiar forma que tenía de llamarla Luffy, pero tampoco le importaba. Los dos se dieron un gran abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

- He llegado ayer, me he trasladado de universidad.

-Que bien.-Exclamó.

-Bien, pues vámonos.-Dijo Nami.

-¿No vas a venir?-Preguntó Chopper al ver que Kara se despedía.

-No, hoy no, lo siento.

-No te sientas triste vives casi al lado.-Le dijo Ace a un decaído Chopper, que inmediatamente se alegró al recordar ese detalle.

-Adiós.-Se despidió la muchacha del grupo. Todos se despidieron aunque cada uno a su manera.

Entró en la casa, subió a su habitación y dejó sus cosas en la cama, se cambió de ropa y se preparó un sándwich que se comió rápidamente. Luego buscó el número para llamar a un taxi. Cogió su móvil y las llaves y salió afuera e esperar a que llegase su transporte.

La dirección que le había dicho al taxista no estaba muy lejos pero había un gran atasco así que tardaría en llegar. Esperaba que estuviese en casa.

Llegó a una zona urbana donde había un bloque de pequeños y cochambrosos edificios, que destacaba ante los gigantescos y nuevos construidos alrededor. El portal estaba abierto así que entro y pulso el piso tres en el ascensor.

Solo había dos puertas una ponía una A y la otra una B. Tocó el timbre de la primera de ellas. Tardaron casi un minuto en abrirle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó una voz masculina.

**Siento si ha sido algo largo n.n" , el siguiente no lo será tanto. En fin decir que muchas gracias por leer w.w**


	2. ¿Qué ocultas?

**Capitulo 2. ¿Que ocultas?**

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo el chico desconcertado.

-¿No me invitas a entrar? Has perdido modales.-Le dijo burlona.

-Claro, pasa. Me alegro de verte.-Le dio un asfixiante abrazo.

-Yo también. ¿Sorprendido?-Le preguntó mientras el joven la invitaba a sentarse en una pequeña mesa de madera del también pequeño comedor.

-Bastante, no pensé que hablabas en serio cuando me dijiste que te mudabas. Aunque conociéndote…sabía que no me harías caso.

-No te lo tomes a mal Kai-san, pero no te puedo tomar en serio.-Le dijo mientras le señalaba la florida camisa hawaiana que llevaba, de hecho le parecía curioso, uno de los profesores que le daba clase también solía llevar camisas así, aunque la camisa del muchacho era mucho más vistosa.

Además comparando la menuda complexión del muchacho que tenía delante con la robusta musculatura y porte de su nuevo profesor no podía darle la misma credibilidad. Aunque nunca lo había hecho, desde que lo conocía y de eso hacía bastante, jamás le había hecho caso aunque siempre tomaba en consideración su opinión. El era uno de sus más preciados amigos.

Kai puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la también reducida cocina. Donde estaba preparando su almuerzo.

-¿Quieres? Si no recuerdo mal siempre alababas mis dotes de cocina.-Dijo en tono burlón enseñándole los espaguetis que acababa de preparar.

-Claro. Ya echaba de menos tus pegajosas comidas.-Los dos rieron. Les recordó a los viejos tiempos, a los realmente buenos, cuando estaban todos juntos. La melancolía los inundó a los dos. El chico preparó rápido los platos y los sirvió.

-¿Qué tal está tu padre?-Preguntó el muchacho.

-Cada vez más insoportable. Pero seguramente no me creerás ya que es tu modelo a seguir.-Dijo lo último burlonamente.

-Simplemente lo admiro. Ha logrado mucho empezando de la nada.

-Ya…-Dijo haciendo una mueca. Era cierto que su padre había logrado mucho por su cuenta pero también había recibido su parte de ayuda. Además a Kara le molestaba mucho que la conocieran más por el apellido de su padre que por ella misma.

-Solo se preocupa por ti ya lo sabes.

-Sí ese es el problema.

-¿Y porque has decidido visitarme?-Le preguntó el chico mientras se terminaba la comida de un último gran bocado y la miraba con una curiosidad fingida.

-Quería verte.-Ella también dio un bocado. El chico enarcó una ceja.-Vale, quería tu consejo. Pero también quería verte, hace mucho que no hablamos. ¿Qué te cuentas?-Habló deprisa y nerviosa.

-Todavía no has hablado con él ¿verdad?-Preguntó con seriedad.

-Llevo poco tiempo aquí además no sé si…

-Kara…Algún día tendrás que hacerlo. No puedes huir para siempre. Tenéis que solucionarlo.

-Lo sé. Es solo que…creo que todavía no estoy lista. Ya sabes cómo soy, no quiero decirle cosas que realmente no pienso. No le digas ni una palabra de que estoy aquí.-Lo amenazó con el dedo.

-No tranquila, no tengo la intención de meterme en medio. Al final el que siempre sale mal parado soy yo. Soy el único que al parecer aún conserva el sentido común.-Se lo dijo intentando descargar la tensión del ambiente. Dio un sonoro suspiro-Todavía no entiendo porque te empeñas en volver una y otra vez a esta ciudad, solo te ha causado problemas.

-Puede…pero todavía hay asuntos que tengo que…

-No, ni hablar. No me lo puedo creer, eres una inconsciente. Y no voy a dejarte hacer esa locura. Kara tienes que olvidarlo.

-No puedo.-La chica lo miraba con la misma seriedad que él a ella.-No es una locura además sabes que lo conseguiré con tu ayuda o sin ella.

-Ese sitio es peligroso no puedes ir sola.-La conversación iba por mal camino.

-Ohh venga ya…

-Si quieres la información me tienes que dejar acompañarte.-La chica lo miró con mala cara.-¿Hay trato?

-Vale.-Dijo desganada.

-No te pongas así, me preocupo por tu seguridad. Soy un buen amigo.-Hubo unos segundos de silencio. El muchacho decidió cambiar de tema.-¿Qué tal tu primer día de clase?

-Bien. Es un sitio curioso.

-Allí estaban los chicos que habías conocido el año pasado ¿no?-Él estudiaba en la universidad que se encontraba en la pequeña ciudad de al lado.

-Sí, son muy simpáticos deberías conocerlos.

-Algún día.-Dijo mientras se levantaba y depositaba los platos en el fregadero.-¿Damos un paseo? Tenemos que ponernos al día.

-De acuerdo.-Le sonrió.

El paseo duró más de lo previsto por Kara, le encantaba poder por fin recuperar a su viejo amigo. Últimamente la vida en su casa y ciudad natal se había vuelto tediosa, por no hablar de su padre cada vez más controlador, estaba feliz de poder recuperar algo de su antigua vida. De repente su móvil sonó.

-Kara.-Dijo la voz.-¿Dónde estás? Hemos vuelto a casa y no estabas. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí Nami-san, siento haberos preocupado.

-¿Te has perdido? Si necesitas ayuda dínoslo.-Se oían varias voces, algunas casi cubrían la suya.-¡Callaos!-Les gritó.

-No te preocupes ya voy para allá.

-Pero…-Colgó deprisa y no se dio cuenta de que había dejado a la peli naranja con la palabra en la boca.

-Tengo que irme. Nos veremos pronto.

-Kara-chan. Hazme caso por una vez y déjalo estar.-Le dijo frenándola suavemente.

-Te he dicho que dejaría que me ayudaras.

-No vayas ahí. Esos asuntos ya no te incumben ni a ti…ni a tu familia, solo crearás más problemas.

-Tú todavía sigues en ellos.-Dijo señalándole el gran moratón que tenía en el brazo y que él había intentado ocultar, no tenia buen color.

-Es distinto tú tienes opciones.-Se lo cubrió con la manga de la chaqueta. A él le dolía tanto decirle esas palabras como a ella escucharlas, pero tenía que disuadirla de sus ideas. Aunque estaba seguro de que no lo conseguiría. Era de las personas más tercas e imprudentes que había conocido.-Por favor solo hazme caso. Las cosas han cambiado, ya no somos unos críos. Se ha vuelto peligroso y tú no puedes enfrentarte a ello. Tus motivos ya no importan, esto ya no te incumbe.

-No te entiendo…-Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No hagas nada que puedas lamentar, tu vida es más importante que lo que sea que te propones.-La chica lo miraba dolida, que era lo que había ocurrido que tenía a Kai tan preocupado. Él también había sufrido tanto como ella pero era consciente de la situación, para ella todo ese asunto era mucho más peligroso de lo que llegaría a ser para él.-No quiero perderte a ti también.-Dijo en un tono casi desesperado.

-Tengo que irme.-Se alejó. Echó un último vistazo hacia atrás. No entendía porque le decía eso, el sabía perfectamente los motivos que la impulsaban.

La vuelta al piso se le hizo larga. No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. Se dijo que ya lo pensaría más adelante, estaba allí para superar el pasado no para recaer continuamente en él.

-¡Ka-chan!-Gritaron Luffy y Chopper a la vez desde la mesa, tenían la boca llena.

-Hemos decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.-Dijo la peli naranja levantándose.-Aunque creo que Luffy se ha comido casi toda la tarta.-Lo miró de reojo con voz dura.

-Es que ha tardado mucho.-Se excusó.

-No hacía falta de verdad.-Dijo algo avergonzada sonriéndole a todos los presentes, que eran: Nami, Vivi, Luffy, Ace, Chopper, Sabo, Kaya, Usopp, Zoro y Sanji.

-No digas tonterías, nos encantan las fiestas.-Volvió a gritar Luffy.

-Kara-san tu silla.-Dijo Sanji mientras le acomodaba la silla que presidia la mesa. La muchacha estaba atónita habían hasta colgado globos y escrito cartelitos de bienvenida. Era una sorpresa increíble. Esos chicos no dejaban de sorprenderla, estaba realmente feliz.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo.

-Bien, comencemos la fiesta.-Gritó Luffy.

-¡Tú ya la has empezado!-Le gritaron algunos. Luffy rió con su típica sonrisa de inocencia.

-Será mejor que vigiles bien tu plato.-Le aconsejó Ace con una sonrisa a la recién llegada.

La velada fue de lo más divertida y agradable para todos. Kara descubrió que la mayoría de los chicos ahí presentes no tenían del todo dominados los modales en la mesa. Llegó la hora en que todos debían de volver a sus respectivas casas, pero antes tuvieron que recoger todo el desastre que se había formado por orden de Nami, nadie se escaquearía de la limpieza.

Por fin las tres chicas se quedaron solas, la casa parecía tremendamente vacía ahora que los demás se habían marchado, había demasiada paz.

-¿Adonde habías ido Kara-san?-Le preguntó Nami mientras terminaba de ordenar los cojines del sofá.

-Había quedado con un amigo. Nos conocemos desde siempre y quería saludarlo.-Dijo sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

-¿Y qué tal la visita?-Preguntó Vivi. La muchacha guardó silencio pensando en que debía decir.

-Bien.-Dijo simplemente. La peli azul y la peli naranja se miraron leyendo la mente de la otra.

-Deberías invitarle algún día. Nos encantaría conocerle.-Dijo Nami.

-Claro, os caería bien. Quizás…algún día.

Cuando terminó la conversación, cada una se fue a sus respectivos cuartos, se acomodaron en las mullidas camas y se dejaron dormir.

La semana terminaba perezosamente, y Kara cada vez tenía más claro que su nuevo grupo de amigos era de lo más singular, rebosaban alegrías y aventuras. En esos días habían organizado un montón de salidas, normalmente a distintos sitios de comida. Pero las clases empezaban a endurecerse. Por suerte ya casi se había habituado a los movidos horarios de las clases, aun así todavía se perdía por los pasillos pero como por arte de magia Ace siempre aparecía en el momento justo para ayudarla al parecer al joven le gustaba pasearse por todo el campus o eso había deducido ella, no había otra explicación para que se lo cruzase a cada instante.

También había notado que las peleas en el campus eran muchos más frecuentes de lo que Nami le había dicho o de lo que ella se había imaginado, y que en la mayoría de ellas era el trió del hermanos quienes participaban. Sobre todo el dúo de morenos, al parecer Vivi había logrado apaciguar más a Sabo eso según lo que le había dicho Nami, pero en cambio los otros dos no hacían más que meterse en más.

Esa mañana no era distinta, al parecer un grupo de matones se estaba enfrentando con el par de morenos, concretamente por haber insultado al menor de ellos.

-Te haré tragar tus palabras.-Amenazó Ace al caudillo.

-Eso habrá que verlo Portgas.

-Déjamelo a mí Ace, le patearé el trasero.-Decía el pequeño.

Los espectadores se acumulaban animando al dúo. La lucha parecía injusta pero esta vez el numero no hacia la fuerza. Los hermanos los tumbaban con tanta facilidad que resultaba ridículo, lo que provocaba risas que hacían que los atacantes se enfurecieran aun más.

-No es necesario seguir con esto, solo tienes que pedir disculpas.-Le dijo Ace al caudillo agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Como quieras.-Dicho esto le dio el golpe final que lo dejó K.O en el suelo.

-¿Siempre estáis igual?-Preguntó Kara que los estaba esperando, los tres tenían su clase en el mismo pasillo aunque en distintas aulas.

-Empezaron ellos.-Replicó el menor.

-Nunca habéis oído que hablando se resuelven las cosas.-Dijo esta divertida.

-¿Crees que esos querían hablar?-Le preguntó el pecoso.

-Cierto. ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?-Dijo colocándose enfrente de ellos. Los dos le respondieron afirmativamente.- ¿Por qué lucháis?

-Eso es fácil lo hacemos por…-Ace le tapó la boca a su hermano menor.

-¿Por qué crees tú?-Le preguntó este a ella.

-Me recordáis a alguien. Siempre decía que solo valía la pena luchar y vivir por lo que se está dispuesto a morir. Y que hay que vivir sin…

-Arrepentimientos.-Terminó la frase el muchacho soltando al otro.

-Sí.-Dijo despacio la muchacha.

-Ace por poco me asfixias.-Se quejó Luffy.

-Me lo imaginaba. Sabía que vuestra filosofía no debía de ser muy distinta.-Llegaron al pasillo en cuestión y Luffy salió corriendo en dirección a su clase, se despidió de los dos y entró.

-¿Crees que merece la pena luchar por lo que realmente se quiere?-Le preguntó el pecoso antes de que llegase a su aula.

-Siempre merece la pena, porque aunque fracasemos en el intento, no lamentaremos el no haberlo hecho.-La muchacha se despidió y entró. Los dos sonrieron inconscientemente.

-Buenos días Kara-san, se te ve contenta.-Le dijo Kaya cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Es un buen día. Por fin es viernes, ha sido una semana divertida.

-Veo que te estás acostumbrando bien, me alegro. Sé que nuestro grupo es algo difícil de tratar. Aunque pensándolo ya formas parte de él.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Las clases terminaron a la hora normal, y todos se reunieron, como era habitual, a la salida para volver todos juntos a casa. Resulta que el trió de hermanos vivía en la calle siguiente a la de Kara y sus compañeras. Y también Sanji, Usopp y Zoro vivían por allí compartiendo también casa. La que vivía un poco más lejos era Kaya, era la única que vivía con su familia.

Al día siguiente las cuatro chicas y Chopper se encontraban en la casa de la peli naranja. Hoy era un día especial para las tres chicas habían organizado una cita con sus respectivas parejas. Y que mejor compañía que tus amigas para animarte y aconsejarte.

**X X X**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Y que si teneis algún comentario lo podeis dejar me agradaría conocer sus opiniones y sugerencias. ¡Un saludo!**


End file.
